Goggles
by JcPyrofire
Summary: Mathilda looks back over her life and remembers how she met a certain someone along the way. Ian X Mathilda pairing. One Shot


**Goggles**

**Pairing:** Ian X Mathilda (I claim first as main pairing, Goggles Shipping X3)

**Warnings:** Erm (Scratches head) Nothing really. Bit of OOC but not too much I hope. I'm also screwing with the official ages a bit but not noticeably.

**Author note:** This fiction was brought on by re-watching Beyblade episodes while eating Easter Eggs. I think my Plot Bunnies poisoned them --;

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned Beyblade I'd be living in some posh house somewhere eating Walnut Whips all day. But Alas I'm currently living in a terraced detached in Northern England and I haven't had a Walnut Whip since Christmas (Cries).

* * *

You know, looking back on it all, I often wonder whether or not Fate liked throwing me curve balls, wasn't that much of a stretch to the imagination to be perfectly honest.

Then again what did I, Mathilda Aster, know about being honest back then?

I wasn't an honest blader, I wasn't honest to other people… hell I wasn't even honest to myself.

Barthez found me in an orphanage in Germany when I was thirteen; two months after the Bladebreakers beat the Demolition boys in the Russian tournament. I remembered watching that tournament, feeling so inspired, dreaming of one day being a good enough blader to go against either one of those teams. I'd been blading for a while back then, as something to do. Something I could personally enjoy. Sharing space with so many other children gave you that want to have something personal.  
For a while I was happy doing what I did. I never bladed other people, I didn't think I could handle it if I lost, if the winner taunted me afterwards. Granted that rarely happened in the matches I watched but it was still a possibility. So I bladed by myself, giving myself basic tasks to do; dodging cans, balancing, mastering basic movement, I could practise when ever I wanted because the carers couldn't really keep an eye on single child, so I managed to slip away. Back then that was enough for me, I had Pierce Hedgehog.

Before Barthez came, then it changed.

I was so naïve back then! I felt something wasn't right about him but I ignored it! I ignored the fact he was a controlling creep because he recognised me as potential. He saw me through all the other children and picked me out. I was different, I felt so pleased by it, and someone actually thought I had potential to actually _be_ something! So I left the orphanage with him, I went to Spain and met the rest of my new team: Miguel Lavalier, Aaron Silva and Claude Tavarez.

That was the only good thing that man ever did for me.

Those boys became my family, I watched out for them and they watched out for me. Thick as thieves… I didn't know back then but that phase was so very true.

Thankfully all of us had a common language in English so we could communicate while they learnt German and I learnt Spanish. Of course Beyblading came first, or rather learning how to cheat at Beyblading came first. It was then I really started getting bad vibes but by then I felt as though I could do nothing. What could I do? I was in another country for goodness sake! I was barely even allowed out the academy, I didn't really know how things worked in Spain. I mentioned it once to Barthez, questioned whether or not what we were doing was right or wrong.

I got hit over the head with his cane and was told I should pipe down about my stupid morals and keep doing what he says unless I wanted him to get rid of me.

I piped down. I didn't want to test what he could really do, how he would get rid of me.

So I did what he asked, I was turned into poster girl for the Barthez Battalion. He told me I could only where bright colours, so I looked friendly and cute.

I looked like a five year old going to a disco.

Yet I had one thing I chose for myself. One thing that was _mine!_

My Goggles

I know it doesn't seem like much but for me, those goggles gave me some form of hope. That I wasn't what Barthez told me to be.

Those goggles were _me!_

I saw them in a shopping centre, after my first Beybattle. I won, but the knowledge that I actually cheated, that I was being a crook like Barthez was stifling. It felt like the slime ball had a grip on my very soul.

Then I saw the goggles in a sports shop.

I was reminded of when I sat on the crowded floor of my home, the little orphanage in Germany, and watched the Russian Tournament.

They reminded me of _him_…

The Demolition Boy with the spirit of a Wyvern.

They weren't exactly like his though… they were more square while his were slightly rounded but… they still called to me.

I bought the goggles with the money I got from winning the match. It was supposed to go to Barthez for 'so kindly teaching us' but by the time I remembered that I already had them. For a moment I considered getting a refund, getting the money back so Barthez wouldn't be angry with me, as said by the voice of cowardice that bastard created in me.

But it only lasted a moment, then I put them on and that hold on my soul loosened. I felt I could breathe, metaphorically, again.

The goggles became my safety line, my lifejacket in the sea of treachery Barthez threw me into.

Barthez _was_ angry when he found out I'd spent some of the money. He was even angrier when he found out because I'd worn them and removed the price tag I couldn't get a refund.

He couldn't do a thing about it and while I was so terrified of him, getting punished by him, I felt I actually had _hope _of getting away from this one day.

But that wasn't enough. I was ordered to sacrifice Pierce Hedgehog and even with my goggles I was to much of a snivelling coward to go against what he said.

He got his revenge. I paid for my defiance and after the match when I ran away feeling so low he followed. He broke my goggles. He snatched them off my head, ripping out quite a few strands of my hair, while I was cradling the broken pieces of plastic that used to be Pierce Hedgehog.

He told me that I wasn't going to escape and that if I didn't want to go through this again I would obey him.

Then he broke my goggles and left.

I felt so drained after that, I just wandered around the building aimlessly and after I while I just collapsed against a wall. What ever hope I used to have was now gone, replaced by regret. Regret that because of my foolish impulse Pierce Hedgehog, my companion and friend, had been hurt. I could feel that he'd been hurt and for what?

A pair of goggles that reminded me of a boy I saw on T.V.

I felt so low.

I felt as though I was at my darkest hour, I felt as though I should just give up…

Fate however then decided to finally give me a break.

* * *

I lost track of where I was or how long I just sat there feeling this misery, no not misery. Just this aching numbness in my chest, I guess its acceptance. I'm always going to be what he wants me to be. I don't have the guts to go against him; I'm just this stupid frightened little girl. I brought my knees up and buried my face in them, hands by my sides. One holding the smashed form that used to be Pierce Hedgehog, the other held my goggles. I heard footsteps and tensed. I was sure the show hadn't finished yet… unless it's Barthez coming to find me…

"Hey, are you alright?"

I felt myself calm down slightly. It wasn't my coach. It was just some person, guy from the sound of it, probably looking for the bathroom. I gave a small shrug like jerk as a reply, so what if I wasn't alright? It's not like some stranger would understand. I heard the rustling of cloth and realised that whoever it was had just sat down next to me.

"It'll be alright… your problem I mean. It might feel hopeless now but… it will get better."

I felt suprise at his words, then an unexplainable anger, dimly noticing that he had an accent, and started shaking slightly.

"You really think that this problem will go away huh? You actually believe you know what's wrong with me?" I choked out harshly, momentarily surprising myself with how I sounded. "Why the hell would you think that?" I finally looked up in a glare.

Only to get one of the biggest shocks of my entire life so far.

It was him. The boy with the spirit of a Wyvern, I dimly and belatedly pieced together that he must have followed the rest of the Demolition turned Blitzkrieg Boys on tour. Indigo hair pulled into a pony tail, dark red eyes, a slightly longer than average nose, a slight smirk… and the goggles. It was _him…_ it _was_ him. It was…

"Name's Ian, Ian Papov. Your name's Mathilda, you're the girl on the European team, right?"

I was still in shock, I tried to answer him but the only thing I manage to do was squeak. Ian grinned slightly, "y'know, just because your bit beast is a hedgehog doesn't mean you have to sound like one… and to answer you earlier question I _do_ understand you. I might not know all the details but I understand the angle. Overly controlling, abusive and downright creepy coach making you fight unfairly to get what _he_ wants huh? Sorry to say it Mattie but you're not the only one who's been through that."

He was genuine. I could see that, he actually understood me. I don't know whether it was the relief that someone other than my team understood or an after shock of the day's events but I just started crying uncontrollably. Ian started looking slightly uncomfortable. "Oh man I don't know how to handle crying girls… though if they're anything like Tala…" The Russian snake trailed off and slowly hugged me. The shock of the situation made me cry harder.

Ian Papov, the boy I watched two years ago was here hugging, _comforting_ me, telling me he understood what I was going through. I sniffed my tears back and regained the use of my vocal chords.

"You promise me? That it will get better I mean, you promise?" I couldn't help the desperation that sounded in my voice just then, this was the first time someone actually told me the Barthez situation wasn't hopeless, I _had_ to make sure…

"I promise… but for that to work, you have to make a stand. Can you do that Mathilda?" He pulled away to look at me straight in the eyes.

Can I do that? Make a stand? Go against his orders again; I didn't know if I could. But I then remembered what he had Claude do in the fight against the All Stars, he had him get hurt just to make the opposition look bad… and now… Pierce Hedgehog…

I looked Ian in the eyes, for the first time in a long while I felt determination.

"I don't know whether or I can do it by myself but… I can do it."

Ian smiled and nodded. "'Atta Girl! You have the faith of the Blitzkrieg Boys on your side… speaking o' which we're you next opponents aren't we?"

I blinked and realised he was right. "Yeah, we are… I have to talk to the others about this… all of this." The boy nodded and stood up, pulling me up after him.

"You do that Mattie. You do that… oh and don't worry about your bit beast. If I had a coin every time _my_ blade was broken I'd have, "he thought for a second, "a lot of coins. Good Luck Mathilda… erm. Last name is what?"

"Aster" I told him as I put the broken shards of Pierce Hedgehogs Beyblade into my pocket.

"Good Luck Mathilda Aster." He turned and walked away, I went to do the same.

"Hey, Mathilda catch!" I quickly turned and managed to grab the flying projectile from the air.

"It's for until you can get yours replaced!" Ian called and then turned the corner with a wave, out of view.

I looked down at the object in my hands.

A pair a slightly rounded goggles.

* * *

It turned out when I brought up the subject with Miguel that night he had also started to have doubts… because of me.

It was kind of flattering to be honest.

Then later at the Blitzkrieg Boys match we lost… but we lost while fighting as we are. No cheap, dirty tricks just us.

And we fired Barthez.

During the commotion, a looked through the audience and saw Ian near the front, by the Blitzkrieg Boy side. He spotted me as well.

He nodded at me with his usual smile; he looked a bit strange wearing just the cloth around his head and not the goggles.

Of course I was wearing them; I spent a good few minutes that morning staring in the mirror at myself, at those goggles. Wearing the Blitzkrieg Boy Ian Papov's goggles… the boys kept wondering why was giggling.

Although of course the weirdness of my day just couldn't end there now could it?

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?"

I jumped and whirled around. I was just leaving the girls changing rooms when that accented voice spoke out behind me.

The voice of a familiar person, a Russian person… and it wasn't Ian.

It was the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys: Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov and Kai Hiwitari.

They all were looking at me… and _grinning_! Well Kai was smirking a bit but you get the point.

"You know, imagine my surprise," this was Tala talking, "when Bryan here told me that Ian wasn't wearing his goggles, now that on it's own is a sign of the apocalypse but not only that he also told me that the pinkette from the European team had changed her goggles… well that just caught our attention."

Good lord the look of glee on his face was positively _wolfish_.

I couldn't help but blush. That of course just made him grin wider… if that was possible.

It didn't really feel as though they were being cruel though, slightly embarrassing yes but not in a mean way. They all looked downright amused if anything.

"Well, I guess we know where he disappeared to now don't we?" This time it was Bryan.

"Hmm, so how far do you think they've gotten?"

Blush level: Rising…

At this point I decided to speak up. "We haven't done anything!" I protested, though to my dismay I sounded squeaky again. "My goggles had been broken so he gave me his… he was just being nice…" I was interrupted by them laughing.

"We know. We know, Ian may be a trigger happy idiot but he isn't one to do that. Rush into relationships I mean. We were just messing with you," Tala again.

"Y'know, see if your worthy of our little brother," Bryan again.

"Seems she's a shy one," Spencer this time.

"Her team will be waiting for her," now Kai spoke up, "we should let her go before they worry."

"Yeah you have a point Kai." Tala nodded, though I could have sworn he was pouting. I was slightly relieved, I was just teased by the Blitzkrieg Boys, who are so called cold and ruthless… I needed time to absorb what had happened… plus Tala was giving off pervert vibes.

Of course then someone had to speak up.

"But then again maybe we should walk her back to her room. With that Barthez creep on the loose after all…" Why thank you Bryan…

Tala grinned again.

* * *

I was right. Tala was a pervert.

And that really opened my eyes about the Blitzkrieg Boys; I never saw them in the same way again. They were just boys when you come down to it.

Well that's how I got free of Barthez.

But not where the story ends.

After the Championships, Ian asked me out.

I said yes.

When the whole BEGA thing started we were out in the country, away from Ian's pervy captain, although I was starting to get used to him. By the time we got back, Bryan, Spencer and Tala were in hospital. Bryan had a severe concussion, Tala was in a coma and Spencer was better off but refused to leave them alone.

Ian did too.

I on the other hand went to join the other teams to take down Boris and his BEGA scheme as one of the hopefuls to make the five member opposition. I wanted a chance to avenge them. Ian helped me when I was down, I wanted to repay him.

Of course as soon as I found out I wasn't to be a part, I got back to Ian as soon as possible.

I was there throughout BEGA and finally throughout the entire Brooklyn-Reality bending fiasco. Tala woke up part way through, spooked me by his yelling.

Then things finally calmed down.

It took longer that I thought to be myself truly. For some reason it was hard to stop wearing the clothes Barthez picked out for me. I guess after two years it became ingrained.

I managed it though. I gave them all to my old home: the little orphanage in Germany.

Then I started looking less like a child and more like the teenage girl I was.

Ian invited me to go to Russia with them so I didn't have to go back to the orphanage.

I went.

I even managed to get fully used to his Team Mates. I had a lot of fun on the way.

Thats all for now,

Mattie Aster XXX

* * *

"What are you writing about Mattie?" The Russian Wyvern asked peaking over the Hedgehogs shoulder.

"About my old life and Barthez," she said causing Ian to frown.

"Why would dredge them up?"

"Because they all led me to meet you so," Mathilda pecked him on the mouth, "It was alright in the end after all."

Ian shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know why you wouldn't write about a fun experience instead though." The pinkette gave a small smirk.

"You mean like when Bryan learnt how to drive?" Ian snorted.

"I said fun experience not 'near death'." Both of them chuckled at that.

"True."

"Anyway, Miguel called for you. I said you'd ring him back. I think it's to do with the reunion next week."

Mathilda blinked. "I'd forgotten about that! I'd better ring him back…" She went to leave but Ian blocked the door. "Ian?"

"Door Tax, have to pay the fine."

An eyebrow rose. "And I suppose the phone is taxed too?"

"Yep, that's right."

"And what might this fine be exactly?"

"One kiss, each."

The hedgehog smiled, "well, I always pay my taxes…"

* * *

C'mon they're just so cute people! I'm shocked this hasn't been done earlier. Don't forget to R&R folks.


End file.
